Characters/adults
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * Ever After High staff - The staff and associates of the titular high school, regardless whether they teach or fulfill another function, regardless when they were associated with Ever After High, and regardless of the fiction they appear in. * Other adults - All the individual, adult characters that appear in Ever After High, but aren't related to the school. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Ever After High staff Baba Yaga Mr. Badwolf Mr. Badwolf is a teacher of villainous students and the Head of General Villainy. He encourages their evil behavior as long as they stick to the schedule. Evil step-librarians Giles Grimm Gold Professor Gold was a faculty advisor for the Royals, recently replaced by the White Queen. Gingerbreadman Jack B. Nimble King Charming Maid Marian Madam Maid Marian, well-versed in the art of waiting to be rescued, is appropriately the teacher of Damsel-in-Distressing class at Ever After High. Milton Grimm Momma Bear Professor Momma Bear is an ursine professor at Ever After High. Mother Goose The famous Mother Goose acts as a guidance counselor at Ever After High. Pied Piper Poppa Bear Professor Poppa Bear is the Beast Training and Care teacher of Ever After High. The bespectacled bear is ironically gentle and polite. Rumpelstiltskin Trollworth Mrs. Trollworth is the secretary of Headmaster Grimm. White Queen Professor Knight Professor Knight teaches Wooing 101 and Hero Training. Other adults Blue-Haired Fairy Candy Witch Evil Queen Vain, evil, unapologetic. Everyone knows of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. But the mother of Raven Queen is another level of villain, famous for the crimes of poisoning Wonderland and invading the kingdoms of other fairy tales. She eagerly awaits the day that her daughter continues her legacy and frees her from mirror prison. Good King The Good King is the father of Raven Queen and has a close relationship with her. He runs Queen Castle with the few remaining servants now that the Evil Queen is imprisoned. Mad Hatter The eternally-eccentric Mad Hatter of Wonderland is now a businessman, the owner of his own Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End. He still makes the wildest magical brews and has trained his daughter Madeline to one day fill his figurative hat. Narrators Constantly bickering, the narrators often have trouble narrating the story together. The male narrator seems to sympathize with the Rebels, while the female narrator sides with the Royals. They are unknown to everyone except Madeline Hatter. Pinocchio Snow White The beloved princess from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White, has achieved her Happily Ever After and is now a beloved queen. The Fairest One of All is as beautiful as ever with her iconic black hair, white skin, and blood-red lips. While her daughter, Apple White, doesn't completely resemble her, she is proud nonetheless and has raised her to be a kind ruler. Notes There are some differences in occupations-depending on the media. When it comes to the staff of Ever After High: *In The Storybook of Legends, Maid Marian teaches Damsel-in-Distressing Class, while the Ever After High Secrets Hearts Diary and the Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz list her as the Crownculus teacher. *In the cartoon, Baba Yaga is the advisor to the evil students, and in the Secrets Hearts Diary, she teaches Magicology. The Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has her teaching History of Evil Spells and Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery. *In The Storybook of Legend''s, Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen teaches Crownculus, she teaches Princessology in the Ever After High Secret Diary and The ''Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has her teaching this class and Kingdom Management. *While in the cartoon, Jack B. Nimble teaches some sort of Literature or Creative Writing course, the Ever After High Website "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has him teaching Geografairy. Also in the "Read All About it" section in Once Upon a Times, Ashlynn's story has Jack B. Nimble as the Environmental Magic teacher. Category:Characters